The invention relates to a deflection yoke adapted to be mounted on a cathode ray tube of a color television receiver, and in particular, to a deflection yoke having means for adjusting the orientation of the axis thereof.
A color television receiver generally employs a convergence yoke in order to achieve the convergence of three electron beams. Recently, in a cathode ray tube in which three electron beams are emitted by respective electron guns in a planar array, the use of a convergence ring is avoided while utilizing only the magnetic deflection field produced by a deflection yoke to achieve a good convergence over the entire screen. When using a deflection yoke so designed, a significant convergence error results if the axis of the central electron gun is aligned with the axis of the deflection yoke. It is known that the error can be considerably reduced by adjusting the orientation of the deflection yoke. Specifically, the rear end of the deflection yoke is secured to the neck while the front end thereof is moved in any desired directions including the vertical and horizontal directions to adjust the orientation of the axis of the deflection yoke relative to the tube axis. An example of an apparatus which permits such an adjustment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,110 issued to H. Ishii et al. It is noted, however, that the disclosed apparatus utilizes a complex arrangement, resulting in a high cost of the resulting deflection yoke.